64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Together Stones
Wally has a special stone for the animals to go together. The stones actually caused many animals to argue rather than making them go together. Summary Main Zoo Carrie is carrying charms of good luck from Australia. Lucy is given one of the charms. All the other animals are given a charm of good luck. Some of the charms caused the monkeys to argue. Story One afternoon, Joey is playing hide-and-seek with Jimmy and Phoebe. She sees Wally far from Joey. Wally is painting a stone. Phoebe is very curious about the stone. She begins asking Wally if she can have it. He agrees with Phoebe that she can have it. Phoebe is very happy with the gift. Joey has been looking for Phoebe for a few minutes. Joey and Jimmy begin seeing Phoebe holding the stone in her paws. Suddenly, Joey and Jimmy began scaring Phoebe. Phoebe gets angered when Joey and Jimmy have scared her. Joey and Jimmy cannot get the stone, so the two decide to get their own stones from Wally. Joey and Jimmy are each given a stone by Wally. He began alerting them to take good care of the stones. The triplets have arrived too. When Joey and Jimmy arrived at the hills, the stones are causing them to be tired. They decide to have berries for a snack. Phoebe is very lonely, willing for Joey and Jimmy to come back. When Jimmy takes the stone with white paint, Joey gets angered that the one with red paint is his. Joey and Jimmy get into an argument about the other stone, thinking which is which. They decided to take separate paths to Phoebe on their own. Phoebe began asking Joey and Jimmy to stay with them. They refuse to stay with Phoebe. The triplets also argued which stone is bigger or smaller. Wally has arrived with Phoebe, talking about how to use these masterpieces. Phoebe began asking Jimmy to hold her stone. It is revealed that the stones are actually puzzle pieces. The animals began working together getting more pieces for the puzzle. The picture has finally finished. Wally began taking everyone up to the great red rock. The picture is actually a portrait of the friends of Wally. The animals are very happy with the masterpiece. Moral Ending Lucy is very happy with the story. The monkeys love the story too. They decide to change charms tomorrow. Gallery Ep 69 2.jpg Ep 69 3.jpg Ep 69 4.jpg Ep 69 5.jpg Ep 69 6.jpg Ep 69 7.jpg Ep 69 8.jpg Ep 69 9.jpg Ep 69 10.jpg Ep 69 11.jpg Ep 69 12.jpg Ep 69 13.jpg Ep 69 14.jpg Ep 69 15.jpg Ep 69 16.jpg Ep 69 17.jpg Ep 69 18.jpg Ep 69 19.jpg Ep 69 20.jpg Ep 69 21.jpg Ep 69 22.jpg Ep 69 23.jpg Ep 69 24.jpg Ep 69 25.jpg Ep 69 26.jpg Ep 69 27.jpg Ep 69 28.jpg Ep 69 29.jpg Ep 69 30.jpg Ep 69 31.jpg Ep 69 32.jpg Ep 69 33.jpg Ep 69 34.jpg Ep 69 35.jpg Ep 69 36.jpg Ep 69 37.jpg Ep 69 38.jpg Ep 69 39.jpg Ep 69 40.jpg Ep 69 41.jpg Ep 69 42.jpg Ep 69 43.jpg Ep 69 44.jpg Ep 69 45.jpg Ep 69 46.jpg Ep 69 47.jpg Ep 69 48.jpg Ep 69 49.jpg Ep 69 50.jpg Ep 69 51.jpg Ep 69 52.jpg Ep 69 53.jpg Ep 69 54.jpg Ep 69 55.jpg Ep 69 56.jpg Ep 69 57.jpg Ep 69 58.jpg Ep 69 59.jpg Ep 69 60.jpg Ep 69 61.jpg Ep 69 62.jpg Ep 69 63.jpg Ep 69 64.jpg Ep 69 65.jpg Ep 69 66.jpg Ep 69 67.jpg Ep 69 68.jpg Ep 69 69.jpg Ep 69 70.jpg Ep 69 71.jpg Ep 69 72.jpg Ep 69 73.jpg Ep 69 74.jpg Ep 69 75.jpg Ep 69 76.jpg Ep 69 77.jpg Ep 69 78.jpg Ep 69 79.jpg Ep 69 80.jpg Ep 69 81.jpg Ep 69 82.jpg Ep 69 83.jpg Ep 69 84.jpg Ep 69 85.jpg Ep 69 86.jpg Ep 69 87.jpg Ep 69 88.jpg Ep 69 89.jpg Ep 69 90.jpg Ep 69 91.jpg Ep 69 92.jpg Ep 69 93.jpg Ep 69 94.jpg Ep 69 95.jpg Ep 69 96.jpg Ep 69 97.jpg Ep 69 98.jpg Ep 69 99.jpg Video Goofs/Errors * When the triplets argue about their stones, one of their legs turn grey before leaving. * When Lucy goes back to bed, her charm disappears. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes